You Only Know Half The Story
by FandomFictionAddict
Summary: Hi my name is Barry Allen, or Sebastian Smythe and this is my story. Plot Sucks Just read it. Current Rating-T
1. Chapter 1

Growing up Barry Allen had problems, it was no secret. His mother was murdered right in front of him, And his father was put in prison for a Crime he didn't commit. The bullies were no help either.

Joe knew about the bullying, but he didn't know how bad it was he had put up with it for Awhile. But only because Barry insisted he would be okay. Iris defended him when she was around but she couldn't always be there. And the bullies knew that, so they always took a chance at him whenever they got it. The last straw for both Joe & Iris was when Barry had come home with a broken arm.

After a trip to the hospital, Joe decided that was the last straw and sent him to live with his mom's brother, his uncle Dario. Joe wanted Barry to finish school with him. He knew Barry would be safe there. He was against it at first, but after Iris talked to him he reluctantly went.

Once he got there his uncle and aunt, who would now be taking over the roles of his "Parents" decided it would be safest if he changed his name. Sense if anyone ever Googled the name "Barry Allen" the entire move would've been a waste of time. And he would be right back to square one. He decided on the name Sebastian since it was the name his mother would've named her second son, had she ever got the chance to have one.

To be completely truthful, it took a few weeks for him to adjust. Adjust to being away from Joe and Iris, adjust to his new name, and his new life. He didn't go to Dalton immediately, first, he spent some time in Paris. While in Paris he learned how to speak fluent French.

He spent two years living with Joe and Iris when His mom died. Ever since they got back to Ohio with his aunt and uncle were rarely home. Always on business trips, this was because their jobs keep them busy. His aunt and uncle were billionaires. His aunt Adriana is a famous European fashion designer. She owns one of the top brands in the world. And his uncle is a lawyer who owned the number 1 law firm in the world.

When he first laid eyes on the mansion, he was amazed. Not only at its size, but the fact that his mother grew up at these types of houses. She walked the staircases, danced the ballrooms, and even met his father at the prep school they both attended. They were high school sweethearts. No one would ever make him feel the happiness his mother had. With that thought in mind, he stepped out of the sleek black limo Barry Allen was no longer around, in his place was Sebastian Smythe.

He had felt so lonely in his uncle's mansion. He was so bored an that was after he had met the entire staff. His Uncle who he was now supposed to be calling "dad" had hired a tutor. To keep him up on his studies. He knew that they would be coming back soon for his birthday so he didn't worry about what he wanted because he already knew.

Sebastian decided that he would ask his aunt and uncle about school at dinner that night. He has spent all day in his room practicing his short monologue. he waited until the 3 of them were done eating, before bringing it up.

"I'm tired of being in this house all day. I want to go out, go back to school, and to be a normal teenager." Said, Sebastian

Now with both of their attention, he had both pairs on him.

"He has a point it's not healthy for him to be in this house all day." Said Uncle Dario.

"I see what you mean, but are you really sure about this?" she said in an unsure voice. In the 2 1/2 years, Berry had been with them she really started to think of berry as her child, since she could not have one of her own. Her and Dario had tried for years for a child before giving up. It was really tiring her out and making her stress. So they gave up saying that after 3 years of trying it was no use. Because of that she really did think of Berry as her own.

" I'm Sure mom, I really thought this through I'm ready."

"Okay fine but I get to choose the school."

"Well, I guess We'll start looking for a good school tomorrow," Uncle Dario said.

Almost 3 weeks later while riding in 1 of the family limos. His Uncle had told him they had finally found a school for him, Dalton Academy.

"Hey kid, I finally found a school for you. Dalton Academy," said Uncle Dario.

"Dalton?" Sebastian Questioned.

"Yes, Dalton Academy. It's an all boys school about two hours away from here. It has a strict no tolerance-bullying policy." Aunt Said.

"I even have some colleagues, who have sons that attend Dalton. I checked it out myself Seb, you're going to be safe. And if you ever feel homesick you can come home on the weekend." His uncle said, trying to reassure Him.

"Okay, sign me up."

"I already did. You start next week, and we're getting you a car Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite what everyone believes, The famous "Smythe Mode" wasn't born in some cafe in France, but in an orphanage. It had all started that fateful day when Barry's mother was murdered. It had been 14 hours since Henry Allen was accused of murdering his Beautiful wife and Barry's mother. And in those 14 hours, Barry had practically lost his voice by all the screaming he was doing. All he wanted to do was convince someone, anyone, that his father was innocent, but it didn't work.

"It was the grief," they said. They had felt sorry for him. His 11-year-old mind was playing tricks on him. "It must've made up a story to help cope with the pain of losing his mother." They said right in front of him. As if he was deaf, and couldn't hear them. But Barry was still in denial he didn't want to believe his mother was dead. The questions that ran through his mind that only made him feel worse. Who would take care of him? Who would love him? Who would help him with his homework, and deal with the bullies?

In those 14 hours, Barry was a genius, He thought he knew the answer. No one, but he was wrong. He did have some hope. It was a man named Joe West, and his daughter Iris. Barry's best friend who always protected him from the bullies at school. Surely he would help Barry. And he did. He wanted to adopt Barry. But he couldn't because he was the lead detective on his father's case. His bosses argument is that "it would be unethical". so Joe speeded up the process because he knew Barry needed an actual home.

Barry should have hated this man, but he didn't, for some odd reason he couldn't. He should have hated the man who had arrested his father and was gonna put him away for life. Or at least for another 15 years. But if Joe didn't it would have been another Officer that didn't care about Barry at all. And it was then that Joe had to drop Barry off at the Central City Orphanage. A place for boys and girls with no place else to go.

"Barr- while you're here you can't go back to your normal school." Said, Joe

" But why" He cried out. He only wanted to stay with Iris.

"I don't really have a choice kid my boss is making me, instead you'll go to Central Academy. I'm sorry Barry. I don't have a choice,"

"Joe, when can I leave this place?" He asked, finally giving in.

"I'll come and get you as soon as I finish your fathers' case". Joe said, he hated that this had happened to him. 'He doesn't deserve any of this' he thought.

"Until Then"

"Until then, I promise Barry."

Barry Hated this place with a fiery burning passion. He hated the food, the place, the bullies, and even the caretakers. The bullies, in particular, were extremely vicious. But Barry ignored them with a grace he didn't even know he had possessed. Whenever they came by, he ignored them like bamboo flowing in with the wind. He was completely apathetic to the world around him.

For the first 3 weeks, between dealing with the fact that his mother was really dead, his father being imprisoned, and the bullies. It took every piece of strength and self-control he had to keep his sanity. He almost lost it in that place. It was at the end of those 3 weeks that he finally snapped. It was one of his older foster brothers that did it. His name was Jonathan Morgenstern. He was a kid in middle with a bad attitude who had been a part of the orphanage his whole life. Barry felt sorry for him, he never knew his real family. It was during breakfast when things went to absolute hell.

Barry's Point of view

"So Allen, going to visit your father next weekend. Are you sure you're going to be safe with the murderer?" Jonathan said in a teasing voice.

Now for the last 3 weeks, I haven't been responding to anything anyone said to me. But now I just can't take it anymore.

He had finally snapped.

"At least I have a father, where's yours? Were they so ashamed that they had no choice but to leave you here to burn at this hellhole? " I cried out.

"Oh, so you can talk."Jonathan laughed, surprised. you can tell that made him angry. He didn't like being talked back to.

"Yes I can, But I usually avoid it because conversing with you tends to severely lower my IQ. I can just feel it plummeting now," Said Barry

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, You stop it this instant! " Exclaimed Sister Mary.

"What the hell did you just say to me, Allen?" Jonathan asked in a voice that sounded almost demonic. He was so mad, it looked like his eyes were turning black, and his Blonde hair was turning into flames.

"By the Angels, you are so dumb. Do I have to speak slower? You are an idiot." I said.

"Barry Allen you go back to your room right now!" Sister Mary commanded, Shocked that Barry would speak this way.

"Whatever you say, your highness," He said With a bow. And with that was born the famous Smirk, The snarky Sebastian Smythe was famous for.

No one's Point Of View

Ever since that day in the Kitchen, Barry had turned into what would be called 'Smythe Mode" in the future.

One day there was a boy named Jace, who was the same age as him. Jace didn't like this and tried to stand up for himself. He had tried to stand up for himself, against Barry. Barry didn't like this, he felt that his position was being threatened. So he did what any Slytherin loving snake would do, he attacked.

Jace had a journal, and in that journal had held all of his personal opinions about everyone, and all his secrets. it was his outlet everything he felt he wrote it down. Barry about it had found it and posted it all over walls of the school. But only the opinions, he wasn't that cruel. The opinions themselves were bad enough. Every hallway, classroom, every locker had a copy of it. Even the homepage of the school website had a copy of it. The best part no one could prove that Barry did it. But the next day all it took was one look at Barry's' face, and they knew. No one had tried to undermine him ever again. And if you're wondering no, there was no one who felt sorry for Jace. After reading what Jace wrote about them, they hated him and thought he deserved it.

By the third month had rolled around the caretakers had started to notice the shift, and tried to do something about it. Barry Allen commanded everything that went down an for some strange reason the other kids obeyed. It was Sister Annie that tried to do something about it. She called him into her office that Friday.

"The other children seem to respect you." Says Sister

"So they do" Replied Barry.

"It certainly is different, A real shift from when you first came here."

Barry just looked at her and nodded his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Would you happen to know what caused the shift?" She asked

"How am I supposed to understand their thoughts?" Barry questioned.

"Perhaps you did something that changed their thoughts of you?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing"

"Well if it's just nothing then maybe you should just do your job, and stop trying to understand the thoughts of children!"

Needless to say, words didn't have much of an effect. So they tried something different.

This time it was Sister Jane that tried this time.

"You are taking advantage of the rest of the children" she tried

"Am I" He questioned.

"You are well aware of what you are doing. It has to stop! You are a kind-hearted person Barry. This isn't you."

"With all due respect, you don't know me"

"I do and you're not a bully"

"You're right I'm not, so if I can go-"

She stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"Your mother wouldn't want this"

"My mother is dead, so don't presume to know what she would or wouldn't want." He said with obvious Frustration.

They had tried once more, they had tried threatening him this time. They didn't want to have to do it, but they didn't have any other option, everything else was tried already.

Sister Mary sat him down in the common area

"You have to stop this Barry."

"Stop what sister, I truly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Barry Allen you are well aware of the things you are doing" tried Sister Jane.

"Am I?" He said sarcastically

"You, Mr. Allen, are a bully and have been forcing the other children to do your bidding. An I will not stand for this any longer" said Sister

He stood up "So tell me, Have any of the children come to you specifically and complain to you about me?"

"Well no but,"

"So basically you have no proof."

"We don't need proof! I-"

"Yes, you do actually. Well, this was a major waste of my time. Come find me when you have some proof." With that, he walked out.

They tried to talk to the other children, but they were so afraid of Barry. All it took was one reminder of "The Jace Thing", and everyone kept their mouths shut.

Six months had come around Barry had to see a psychiatrist. This was all due to the fact that he still believed that his father was innocent and his mother was killed by a man in yellow lightning. They had still thought he was delusional.

He was only in there for 15 minutes, before Joe heard shouting, and came running in.

"Joe, Help me, That man's a pervert!

Needless to say, the therapist had never worked with another child ever again.

By the end of the year, everyone was thankful for the leave of Barry Allen. And The famous "Smythe Mode" was never seen again. Until one fateful day in a Café in Paris, when Sebastian Smythe was Formally introduced to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Barry's first month in Paris, making it the first time in while where he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure he was safe. It felt amazing, he felt so relieved and freeing not feeling that he had to protect and defend himself all the time. He was fifteen when Barry moved to Paris with his aunt and uncle, and they transferred him to a new prep school. This new school is where he would attend the first few years of his high school career. They decided that public school just wasn't enough for him anymore. The prep school he was going to attend after summer was over offered a much better program and looked so much better on college applications.

It wasn't that far, and Barry didn't mind walking and taking the bus every day. After all, his birthday was coming up, and after that, he could legally get his drivers license. He was on his way to catch the bus when he found a cafe that wasn't that far from the penthouse. When school started he found himself going there before and after school almost every day. It was a nice change from the quite lonely Penthouse apartment.

Upon entering one day he went to the counter to place his order when he saw a gorgeous girl looking to be around his age. She asked him what his order was and he told her Mocha Frappe in perfect French. In which she replied in English-

"you're not from around here are you?"

This shocked Barry he had been speaking french his whole life. His mother taught him in order to speak with her side of the family properly.

Considering she was mostly french herself, his accent was damn near perfect. So how did this chick who he didn't even know able to tell he wasn't a native? He was generally confused. As she moved to make his order she kept making small talk.

"So, how long are you going to be in Paris?"

"Awhile" was all he replied.

"Just a little advise trying a shot of Courvoisier in, it makes it taste much better."

At first berry was skeptical 'what kind of person puts Alcohol in their coffee.' he thought. But the only reason he agreed to move to Paris was to experience new things so he decided to give it a shot.

"You know my shift is almost over it ends in 2o minutes," she said

"Well then feel free to join me i'll wait for you."

"_Je__m'appelle__ Eclair_," She told him her name in French

"Sebastian Smythe," He told her bringing out 'Smythe mode', and putting on the smirk he quickly Became famous for.

She and Sebastian spent the entire summer together and quickly became fast friends. He became so confident some people confused it with arrogance. He became a womanizer and seduced a lot of women thanks to Eclairs Help. The two of them even dated themselves for a while. They didn't break up until Eclair got an amazing opportunity and had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, A New Chapter! Sorry, it took so long. This chapter is bad and boring, but I had to give you something. (also written at 3 am)

_"**The last straw for both Joe & Iris was when Barry had come home with a broken arm among other injuries."**_

It was Friday afternoon school was over Iris was the only one Home. A friend gave her a ride from School so she got home before Barry did. She was at the table doing homework at the kitchen table when she heard the door slam. She figured it was Barry, she went to go check on him and felt petrified at what she saw. She screamed! Barry was passed out on the floor pale, black eye, broken arm, covered in bruises. Grabbing her cell phone, she ran to him immediately calling 911 then her father, who met them at the hospital.

Joe was at work in a meeting when he got the call. He felt his phone vibrate, but couldn't answer it. After the meeting was over he went and got in his car and called Iris back, who called answered almost immediately. Hearing the distress in her voice when she told him they were on their way to the Hospital. He drove there as fast as could breaking several speeding laws on the way.

"Iris, what happened?"

"I was doing homework when Barry I heard the door slam, I ran over to see Barry passed out on the floor so I called 911."

The Doctor walked over grabbing their attention. "Bartholomew Henry Allen" he called out.

"Joe West his adoptive Father. Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine black eye, sprained ankle, a few broken ribs, and arm. Other than that nothing too serious. He's awake now you can go see him now." "Thank you, doctor" "No Problem."

"Barry, what happened, are you okay, who did this." Joe was speaking so fast Barry almost couldn't understand him. They talked, and after seeing the looks on their faces Barry answered all of their questions. Joe signed all the paperwork and got Barry Home. After everyone went to bed joe decided that today was it. He had to do something. The next morning, he ended up calling Barry's uncle and making the arrangement. Barry wasn't happy about it at first, but Iris talked him into it. And a month later he was on his way to Paris with his aunt and uncle.


End file.
